Scribbled Thoughts
by dracominefoy
Summary: This is a dramione fanfic and it's supposed to be cute! It's dual perspective of Hermione and Draco diary entries and their progress throughout the last years in Hogwarts. / Cover image credits to tumblr user diarycrux /
1. Chapter 1

July 25th, 1996  
Time: 4.45am  
Haven't gotten any sleep lately due to fellow reasons,  
1. Snape and his fucking potion assignments  
2. Crabbe and Goyle have been snoring like pigs at night.  
3. Hermione bloody Jean Granger  
To be real with myself, Hermione is the first reason with utmost importance that I am not getting any sleep at night. So if you told me, in my third year that she will be the reason why I won't sleep at night I would have replied "good joke bloke" but now it's happening and it's real as it gets. Hermione, a mudblood, a filthy mudblood, a beautiful, filthy, mudblood, a beautiful, smart, mudblood, a beautiful, smart and young woman who takes much pride in the words she says, is keeping me awake at night and the worst thing about it is,  
I like it.  
Knowing this diary won't see daylight at all, Hermione Jean Granger is the only girl who has perplexed me throughout our school years together. She's the only one who caught my attention. Why, you may ask? No wait, you can't ask you're a diary. ( I have lost my minds, it's official ) Hermione, has 2 friends. Just 2 friends, she spends most of her time with, and I don't know how she puts up with a ginger and that potter. Ugh, but that's not the only reason. What I see in Hermione, I do see in myself a bit, to live up to expectations despite evident flaws. She's a mudblood, and her continued interest to learn and make sure she's knows everything in and out just marvels me. However, I am not as enthusiastic about learning as her; all I want to do is scrape through my last year and see what I can do with my future.  
I bet Hermione has big plans for her future.  
Maybe I am in it.  
No I am not.  
Draco you've fucking lost it.  
Just to think, if my father, Lucius Malfoy would've seen that, he probably would have disowned me. My mother? My mother would've probably asked me how the girl looked like and I would have replied, "Brown hair, she's not that bad", and my mother would've known I was lying.  
Let's be real malfoy,  
She's the most beautiful girl you've laid your eyes on.

With much hatred for the magical community and potter,  
Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 26th July 1996

Time: 2.34am

Things I have done: Snape's potion assignments

Things I have not done: Reading through various books of spells.

Dear Diary,

I have done so many things today; it's astonishing what you can accomplish with just a bit more time and lesser sleep! Although I would love to write down everything I have learnt today, this is my diary and according to its definition it must be a bit more personal. So here goes nothing, well today, Harry and Ron went to practice quidditch and I headed to the library. I spent my remaining hours skimming through various text regarding potions to get extra credit for potions despite knowing that's impossible considering that Snape is my professor. As I went to the dustiest corners to the library to expand my knowledge I heard talking, and as I went closer to the source, I immediately whose voice it was.

You see, there are certain things you forget.

Certain things you don't and one of things you don't forget is the voice of a guy who called you, called you something horrid.

Draco Malfoy.

I thought he was talking to crabbe and goyle but instead I heard him talking to professor Snape.

"Draco at this rate, you won't end up anywhere after your education at Hogwarts so after multiple considerations and much pressure from your father I have decided to assign you a mentor"

So at this moment my mind was saying things like, "spoilt little brat deserves a mentor" "HAHAHAHAHAH" however my happiness was short lived when Snape said,

"Hermione shall be your mentor"

It seemed like Draco digested these words faster than I did,

"WHAT THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD YOU MUST BE JOKING"

"No Draco, even your father has approved this tutoring idea and he does not care who tutors you as long as you pass"

Before draco could continue, Snape pinched his ear and said, "Don't you ever call her that, you understand?"

Draco nodded, and he immediately left.

Me,

Hermione Jean Granger,

Draco's tutor?

Well it can't be that bad I mean I can make him fail and all this might go alright.

No this cannot go alright who are you kidding Hermione? He's malfoy, stupid Draco Malfoy. Stupid Draco Malfoy who despises me, how will this ever work?

I can't consult Snape, he is terrifying.

I have 2 guys as my best friends.

That won't work either.

Ginny is busy with Dean.

Oh dear.

Oh dear.

What am I going to do?

Update: Also I forgot to mention, the fact that Draco smirks at me and teases during classes annoys me even more. Ugh, I hate boys.

With much love for books and much hatred for boys,

Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 26th July 1996

Time: 3am

I am too angry to even describe the events that happen to me day, maybe penning it down would cool me down.

Severus Snape ( additional detail: a complete arse ) has assigned me a tutor.

Draco Malfoy a tutor.

Okay maybe I need some help with my studies, but I can do that myself.

I don't need a bloody tutor.

But this is not the worst part,

Of course there's more, it's my life we are talking about.

Hermione.

The same girl I was perplexed with and amazed with though I wouldn't admit it all. But the thing is I am assigned to be tutor with her.

Bloody Granger.

Just to think when I am about to graduate my remaining years with everyone hating me and everything's good snape tells me this. Okay, in my previous entry I mentioned my amazement with Hermione, but tutoring? Under her guidance? Let's be real, it's going to be hell. Not to only mention that would I only be under her guidance, it would be either really silent as in Hermione choosing not to talk to me at all or Hermione choosing to comment on everything I do, even my handwriting. So here's my gnarly day summed up: I am done.

But anyhow, at least I will be spending time away from Crabbe and Goyle. The only things to do they do is eat and eat, and sometimes they talk. My life is rather bland and maybe that tutoring would add some sprinkle to it.

Sprinkle.

Really, Draco?

Really?

Now I need to prepare mentally a list of things that would annoy Granger when I have tutoring sessions with her and also I have to prepare a list of excuses for skipping my tutoring lessons.

Good luck Draco,

you will be needing it.

You know, sometimes I wished I had more friends but who cares I am better off alone.

With much hatred for Snape,

Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

27th July 1998

Things I have done: Prepared a list of excuses on why I skipped Draco's tutoring lessons.

Things I have not done: Herbology.

Dear diary,

Today went rather, bad. Not to mention our divination classes oh dear.

Today, I had potions too and as predicted Professor Snape approached me. I remember the exact words he said to me, "Granger, you will be tutoring Draco from next week onwards." He walked away before I could even protest.

As I looked to the bench beside me, I saw Harry's shocked expression and as usual Ron's smile as wide as ever. After class, no need to say, there was an endless list of things said by Ron and Harry of how this could go terribly wrong.

I love them both very much but sometimes I just want to smack them on their heads.

I confronted Ginny about this, and she asked me to not to lose the plot and advised me to calm down.

I am calm,

Hermione Jean Granger,

Can be calm.

Just not now, when I am expected to tutor draco malfoy.

No.

I made my way to my dorm, and decided to come up with a long list of excuses of me possibly skipping Draco's tutoring sessions.

Hopefully, he will skip sessions too.

Wait who am I kidding?

It's malfoy, we're talking about of course he will.

Well I still have herbology assignments to do, and all this dwelling on future tutoring session got me knackered.

Hopefully, my next diary entry would start off with, "today was a good day" or something along those lines.

Oh and on a last note, I would like to mention that I wrote my parents a letter today about how everything is here. I really miss them, and I can't wait to see them again. In the last letter, my dad wrote about how this spoilt kid demanded for all his candy in his dentist office and my dad did give it to him. Oh how I love him and my mother wrote about her adventures baking. Well I can't wait for their reply.

With much love for herbology guides,

Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: 30th July 1998

Time: 2pm

Dear Diary,

Its lunch time and I thought I would jot down a few things in a systematic order for me to explain in detail later on.

School uniforms

Food

Tutoring sessions with Draco.

It's literally scorching hot in Hogwarts and the robes stick to your body frame when you sweat and in one word summary: ew.

Secondly, food. I love Hogwarts long tables and food and all, but sometimes they should put a restriction on some students.

Ron, I was talking about Ron.

Thirdly, wow. It was unexpected because well Draco kept his mouth shut. He just listened to whatever I had to say and I passed him my notes. It lasted for about 45 minutes but something was wrong. I could sense something disturbing draco, but I did not ask him fearing he would have something snide to reply. When Draco left, I just stayed in the library for a little more to finish up my notes and all. Draco came back to take back his pen and mumbled to me, "I did not ask for a fucking tutor" and he left. Somewhat I was taken aback, but before I could reply he walked off. It's not like I asked for a student to tutor now did I? Boys are just such curious creatures that are why I am much better off with books surrounding me. Much better, thank you very much Draco malfoy.

Oh and also I should mention something I did not add on the list, Professor Snape. He has been rather touchy and angrier, if that's even possible, but yes. He assigns us with more potions theory to memorize and work on which has it perks. By perks I mean Harry and Ron asking me for my notes and saying they would give anything else in return. Maybe it's time for more books? A trip to diagon alley maybe, we shall see.

With much love for books and hatred for Hogwarts uniform,

Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Date: Who the fuck knows

Time: Around 6pm

First of all, when it comes to an arrogant prick like me, you don't have any friends. I am fine with that, but with all the time to spare, you start wasting your time observing. I mean observing people in particular. Whenever I am alone I tend to look at people in a different way.

For an example, when I observe Crabbe and Goyle, I only see 2 boys blinded by greed and hunger.

But when I see Hermione, again, to my statement I am perplexed. She walks around and is absolutely normal like nothing is bothering her, I mean her status, I mean her mudblood status. She seems fine, and then I wonder what the big fucking deal is with being a pureblood. I mean, all I got was a really big house and my dad bought peacocks for no apparent reason. Years ago, this was what I stood for. This is what my pride was based on and is what I fed on but now it seems gone. Somewhat that feeling of pride and ego is replaced with emptiness. But I am draco malfoy and I have to keep my head up before someone notices anything absurd.

Hermione tutoring session went okay, considering I wasn't listening at all. Sometimes I just took small peeks at her and steal a few glances or so too see that she was in pure concentration of teaching me that it made me daydream. Not exactly daydream but wonder, what she really thinks.

I didn't want her to overthink my absolute silence so I deliberately left my pen on the table after the tutoring session knowing Granger would stay in the library and continue to study. I came back, took my pen, mumbled, I don't need a tutor or something along that lines and left.

I hope that confused her.

Because she sure as hell confused me.

P.S. My potion grades are a sign of my rebellion against Snape, ha.

With much confusion yet hatred for people,

Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

I am too angry, infuriated and mad to even write about things I have done or the date. The other day I tutored Draco for the second time and he asked me straight to my face after a session of silence, "What do you think about Granger? Only books or is there anything else in that head of yours?" I took my books and bid him a furious goodbye and left.

So here's one entry to what I think about.

I think about my future because of my mudblood status Draco reminds me of. I think about my parents a lot, I worry about them and how they're doing in the muggle world. I think about this magic society and when the mudblood status will be eradicated and equality will be restored. I think about our impending doom, about how voldermort is out there and what we are going to do. I worry about Harry more than anything. I worry Ron might one day just blow up from eating. Well, not really. I worry draco might not pass his exams, I worry and I think about a lot of things.

As much as insulted I am, this is the first time someone asked me about what I think. When I talk to Ron or Harry it's just the usual we do share a special friendship but you know we have not talked much about we think. I have once too Harry, but Harry told me his worries and I did not want to burden him with my thoughts too. Today when Draco asked me I was angry and all but I don't know he genuinely seemed curious and took me aback.

Draco? Curious?

A boy who always made assumptions got curious.

It still shocks me.

But he is confusing.

He perplexes me; I wonder what goes on his head.

With much confusion and love for my dorm bed cushions,

Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Date: Okay I don't know don't look at me

What I have done: I have lazed around Hogwarts for a while now

What I have not done: Tutor session homework

Update: I will do it later okay

Okay honestly how is asking a girl what's going on in her head offensive, I was truly curious.

Maybe she thought it was insulting because I am not at all the curious type.

Did I confuse her?

Did I scare her?

Probably not, I probably made her angry,

But wouldn't you want to know what's going on in Hermione's head? I mean really? She's just so confusing at times yet she's so, so interesting. I do not know how but she is.

I certainly do not enjoy my tutoring sessions with her but I want to know what she thinks.

What she thinks of me.

Probably an arrogant bloke who has no future is what she thinks about me.

After all, I have called her mudblood.

I am a victim of circumstances, I was raised like that. Morales? Yeah I don't think so.

Sometimes I wonder how my mother married my father. I used to ask her whether she was happy being with my father and she nodded but now I realized what that nod meant. It meant, I hope my son believes me. Now I don't. I used too. I used to think I had the greatest father in the world. But he's just another mean human being who despises everything else besides wealth and power. He does not talk to my mother often; he only treats as her an outsider. He treats her like some unknown commoner who entered his power circle. I will never know what true love means, or how it feels like for the imagery I have around in this school. I mean I do, I do know how love feels like. Affectionate love, like my mother has for me. But to find my other half or to even be in love is another different thing. I will probably be alone for a long time and I am okay with that.

On a side note and a happier note, Snape picked on Harry potter twice today, that was the highlight of my day. "Talking again, are we Potter?", "But sir," and before you know it a smack on the head. Good times, good times. I will probably graduate this place with hatred flowing in my veins.

That sounds good actually.

Or maybe some miracle might happen.

I might pass potions and then graduate.

Honestly, people have to see this hilarious side of me.

I mean come on.

With much uncertainty of the future and much hatred for my sleeping pattern,

Draco.


End file.
